


sexting... but not really

by Dream_Big



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, and i really suck at tagging, because magnus can't stay from alec for a long time, text between magnus and alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Big/pseuds/Dream_Big
Summary: Random text messages between Magnus and Alec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't bear the hiatus any more. Soooo...Here it goes, my first Malec fanfic. So please read and love it. I have only watched the Shadowhunters and I haven't read TMI book till now.  
> English isn't my native language. 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters but I own my mistakes.

**Magnus**

Alec

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[To Alexander,my bae 11:19 AM]

**Alexander, I cant say this to ur face so I will jst txt u…**

[To Magnus Bane 11:19 AM]

Ok?

[To Alexander,my bae 11:20 AM]

**idk something just doesnt feel right**

[To Magnus Bane 11:20 AM]

What do you mean?

[To Alexander,my bae 11:22 AM]

**We ve been dating fr 6 months nw and u have nt once made me pancakes… izzy sent me a pic of pancakes u made fr her**

[To Magnus Bane 11:23 AM]

I am coming home. I will make you one and choke you with it for scaring me so bad.

[To Alexander,my bae 11:22 AM]

**Come home. U cn make me choke on ur cock ;)**

[To Magnus Bane 11:23 AM]

I’ll ride my dragon over to your palce now.

[To Alexander,my bae 11:22 AM]

**I knw u r eager bt Dragons??? They don’t exist darling**

[To Magnus Bane 11:23 AM]

And neither do your chances at choking on my cock.

[To Alexander,my bae 11:24 AM]

**Alexander, you can’t do tht to me. U r my boyfrien.**

[To Magnus Bane 11:25 AM]

You mean boyfriend?

[To Alexander,my bae 11:25 AM]

**Wat?**

[To Magnus Bane 11:26 AM]

You forgot the D

[To Alexander,my bae 11:26 AM]

**Don’t worry about the D baby…**

**You will get that later.**

[To Magnus Bane 11:29 AM]

Nooo!! I don't want that.

I mean i want your D.How the hell is the ball in your court?

[To Alexander,my bae 11:30 AM]

**Haha…My sweet innocent bae.**


	2. chapter ii

**Magnus**

Alec

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[To Alexander,my bae 12:01 AM]

**Alexander**

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**E**

**R**

**y arent u replying**

**whr r u?**

[To Magnus Bane 12:02 AM]

In the institute. Is everything alright?

[To Alexander,my bae 12:02 AM]

**yeah, it is jst i miss u.**

**Whn ll u be back?**

[To Magnus Bane 12:03 AM]

I know.

Soon. I will come home as soon as possible.

[To Alexander,my bae 12:03 AM]

**How long u have been gone? It feels like a lifetime.**

[To Magnus Bane 12:04 AM]

I just stepped into the portal which you have created like 10 minutes back.

[To Alexander,my bae 12:04 AM]

**I cant remember what u look like. Come back home**

**I miss u**

**nd its cold I wish we could cuddle**

[To Magnus Bane 12:05 AM]

I know. But I promise I will come as soon as I am done with all this work. Gotta go, Lydia is calling for a meeting.

[To Alexander,my bae 12:05 AM]

**I want to write “I miss you” on a rock and throw it on ur face so u would knw how much it hurts to miss u**

[To Magnus Bane 12:07 AM]

I know

[To Alexander,my bae 12:07 AM]

**I miss u and don’t say I knw**

[To Magnus Bane 12:08 AM]

i know that you know I know

[To Alexander,my bae 12:08 AM]

**wow**

**you nvr cease to amaze me, Alec**

**so have you left the institute yet**

[To Magnus Bane 12:09 AM]

In a meeting. Talk to you later.

[To Alexander,my bae 12:09 AM]

**Is it over?**

**Wat do you guys even talk in the meeting?**

**The law is the hard bt it is the law**

**Well guess wat I am hard nw thinking abt u.**

**We need to do something abt tht**

**I mean jst imagine wat all we could be doing instead**

** **

 

**I would be rubbing my hands up and down ur body**

**Slowly up and down ur thigh, reaching in btw ur legs**

[To Magnus Bane 12:12 AM]

Ugh stop making me think about you and your hands. I’m in a meeting.


	3. chapter iii

 

**Magnus**

Alec

_Izzy_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[To Alexander,my bae 09:10 PM]

**Hey**

**guess what I m wearing**

[To Magnus Bane 9:11 PM]

What? Don’t make me regret for asking that.

[To Alexander,my bae 09:11 PM]

**I m asking u to guess, darling**

[To Magnus Bane 9:12 PM]

Hmm… that orange color shirt

[To Alexander,my bae 09:13 PM]

**Nah**

[To Magnus Bane 9:14 PM]

that green color shirt

[To Alexander,my bae 09:14 PM]

**no**

[To Magnus Bane 9:14 PM]

that purple color shirt

[To Alexander,my bae 09:15 PM]

**nope**

[To Magnus Bane 9:16 PM]

red

[To Magnus Bane 9:16 PM]

blue

[To Alexander,my bae 09:16 PM]

**you are just saying color names now.**

[To Magnus Bane 9:16 PM]

that pineapple combination attire

[To Alexander,my bae 09:18 PM]

**I don’t have such attire.**

**I don’t remember buying any such clothes bt it sure does sound wonderful**

[To Magnus Bane 9:18 PM]

You wore that yesterday on our date night.

I mean…You were wearing yellow pants with green shirt, Magnus

[To Alexander,my bae 09:19 PM]

**Oh I see where this is going.  pineapple combination attire????reallyyyy????**

**Why would I be wearing yesterday clothes after you tore them apart.**

**And I can’t seem to find the button to my shirt. u owe a button.**

[To Magnus Bane 9:20 PM]

Ok. I will come to your place and help you find your button

[To Alexander,my bae 09:20 PM]

**If you insist. I can never say no to that. But u can always come and tear my clothes, babe. I wont stop you**

[To Magnus Bane 9:21 PM]

What are you really wearing now Magnus?

 [To Alexander,my bae 09:21 PM]

**The smile you gave me :)**

[To Magnus Bane 9:22 AM]

You are adorable. You should wear it more often!

Can I confess something

[To Alexander,my bae 09:23 PM]

**Go ahead darling. You don’t need to ask.**

[To Magnus Bane 9:23 PM]

Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite. Your smile is the literally the cutest smile I have ever seen in my life.

[To Alexander,my bae 09:24 PM]

Can I confess as well?    

[To Magnus Bane 9:24 PM]

Oh sure!

[To Alexander,my bae 09:25 PM]

**This smile only exists when I’m with you. Don’t ever take away that from me.**

[To Magnus Bane 9:25 PM]

I’ll never do that. Not even in your wildest dreams. I want to be with you. If you decide you want me.

[To Alexander,my bae 09:26 PM]

**I want you**

[To Magnus Bane 9:26 PM]

You have me

[To Alexander,my bae 09:27 PM]

**Can I be selfish and keep you with me**

[To Magnus Bane 9:27 PM]

Forever and ever.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[From Izzy Lightwood 9:20 PM]

_We are on a hunt. Could you stop messaging Alec every minute._

_He is sitting on the bench and smiling to himself. Blushing also_

_Normally I would be happiest person on this entire planet to see my brother happy but right now we need him. So, I swear to God, if you don’t stop messaging him._

_I will come to your place. I ll find u and I ll skin you_

_HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR_

_ARE YOU EVEN READING MY MESSAGES?_

_Stop messaging alec. Or else_

[To Izzy Lightwood 9:28 PM]

**Fine! Can I get a pic of him of blushing?**

[From Izzy Lightwood 9:28 PM]

_MAGNUS BANE._

_Don’t make me lose my patience_

[To Magnus Bane 9:29 PM]

If Izzy is messaging you. You can Ignore her! She is being dramatic today.

So, had your dinner?

I AM TAKING AWAY HIS PHONE. DON’T BOTHER REPLYING.

AND YOU KNOW WHO I AM.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too chesssy!!!!  
> MAGNUS BANE HAS THE BEAUTIFUL SMILE. DON'T TRY TO CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE!


End file.
